


My Cicada

by SpiritScribe



Category: Maoh Juvenile Remix, Waltz - Isaka Kotarou & Oosuga Megumi
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, M/M, Non-con kiss, Short One Shot, Stabbing, Trained killer and his boss, Violence, injuries, no actual sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: *Rescued from some dark abyss this was originally on my Ygallery. I have cleaned it up a little but it could do with some more polish as it is definately one of my older less well written pieces. Though I am probably the only one on this site that even ships this T^T does anyone else know these manga Maoh and Waltz (seems there is a fandom tag for Waltz at least) ... please... T^TSemi has caught the attention of a perverted man who likes to watch killers kill. What will Iwa do when Semi doesn’t pick up the phone after a job.





	My Cicada

**Author's Note:**

> T^T hopefully someone will enjoy this. I use to want to post lots of Iwa x Semi stuff. When I went to Japan I bought all of Waltz. I will manage to read it all eventually once I learn to read Japanese better but it was so good what I gathered from the images.

He wasn’t picking up. Iwanishi had been trying to get hold of Semi for over four hours. He was starting to get nervous and was pacing the room. The last time Semi hadn’t answered his phone – well he didn’t want to think about it. Iwa pushed a hand through his hair what if Semi really was in trouble this time? What if the tough little cicada was dying somewhere and couldn’t answer his calls? What if his cute killer was being taken from him? wait cute? Iwa shook his head to clear it but the thought persisted. He really did think Semi was sort of cute – well no sort of about it really. Semi could have been a host as much as a killer. Though Semi would probably have to have his mouth tapped shut to ever make it in such a business. He smiled to himself slightly picturing Semi in a host get up asking things like ‘what does my master want to day?’

The thoughts soon passed as he stared at his phone again. He had told Momo to call him if she could get hold of him but there was no response from that end either. He sank down in his chair again and pulled the papers on the job he had given Semi. It was a quick job that would have taken Semi and hour at max to complete – 20 mins to destination, 10 mins to kill the group of people, 30 mins to get somewhere else. Iwa had been feeling odd about this job though. There had to be something amiss. He looked through the paper work over and over until he almost hit himself for his own negligence. Though the hit had been purchased by a different client – probably a proxy he now realised – the target group was sub-faction under a corporation that they had previously ‘dead-headed’ for another corporation who wanted them removed from the running. This could have been seen as an extra clean up job to make sure no rebellious lower factions turned round and bit those who had cut off their head. However there had been an issue with the previous hit. He had forgotten about that little issue and about the affiliate corporations with the group of senior executives Semi had killed before, simply because the problem was on the target corporation’s side but the one which had hired Semi in the first place.

Of cause this wasn’t something simple to take care of like a failed payment. No this was a different problem. The leader of the corporation that hired them to rub out the other wanted to watch Semi kill. That in itself wasn’t an issue and the money came swiftly. It was the second request after Semi had done his job that Iwa had turned down. Iwa had been offered a lot of money for Semi to permanently become property of the leader of the corporation that hired them. The leader’s name had slipped his mind but it came back now, a Mr. Ginji Kenshiji. Kenshiji wanted Iwa to relinquish all ownership of Semi and give the killer to him. He even offered to pay some money to Iwa monthly to cover the loss of Semi until Iwa replaced him. Iwa of cause couldn’t really just replace Semi. He could always find another killer – maybe even a better one – he couldn’t find another Semi.

Iwa refused saying Semi wasn’t good at obeying orders or being stuck as a bodyguard. Kenshiji had smiled and shrugged before leaving. Iwa knew it was a fake smile but no attempt to buy Semi had been made since and so he had thought nothing of it. However small this connection that the group Semi was supposed to be killing was affiliated with the group Kenshiji asked them to previously destroy, there was still a possibility that Kenshiji was the reason behind Semi not answering.

Now another problem weighed on his mind and surprisingly on his heart, did Kenshiji give his offer to Semi directly? And did Semi except? That was a reasonable explanation as to why Semi wasn’t answering his calls but he would at least tell Momo something. A new wave of worry spread through him. They couldn’t force Semi could they? Semi was a top killer after all but what if they managed to trick him? Iwa’s blood ran cold and he called Momo demanding she find out anything she could about Ginji Kenshiji.

  


Semi opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling. His arms ached and when he tried to move them he found that they were bound to a metal bar of the bed he realised he was lying on. Semi panicked for a moment struggling to put his thoughts together. He calmed himself as he remembered what had happened. He had been tricked. After he had killed the men he had been sent to kill he stepped out of the room to find himself in a container of sorts with a door as large as the one to the room. He had walked out without looking up as he reached for his phone. He was going to call Iwa and tell him the job was done. He had heard the door slide shut as he looked up wondering why it was dark. He tried the door first and when it wouldn’t budge he moved to a small window in the side of the container. The container seemed to be the size of a bathroom stall. Semi cursed his luck and banged on the glass. A pair of cold hazel eyes appeared behind it. They looked vaguely familiar. Then he suddenly found he was choking slightly on the air. Sleeping gas was being pumped in and Semi struggled to stay awake. He stabbed at the glass but it barely nicked it. He slid to the floor of the container and passed out.

Semi growled and struggled, “Come out where ever you are you bastards!” He was really annoyed now. Was this some sort of joke pulled on him by Iwa – he didn’t think so. Which meant he might actually be in some danger. Semi was about to yell again when a man younger than Iwa but older than himself, with short brown hair and cold hazel eyes stepped into the room.  
Kenshiji smirked down at Semi, “Do you remember me?”

Semi growled, “You are that one who watched me kill. You jerked off if I remember correctly and told me not to tell Iwa and gave me some more money.” He watched the man feeling unnerved all of a sudden. If it was a fight or someone going to try and kill him Semi would have felt more confident however in the face of this strange pervert he didn’t know where he stood.

Kenshiji was moving towards him and Semi involuntarily jerked back as if trying to get away. Kenshiji sniggered, “Afraid? Well I suppose that is smart of you. To see such a dangerous object… to touch.” Kenshiji reached out to touch Semi and so Semi kicked out at him hitting him squarely in the jaw. Kenshiji licked the blood from his lip which had split slightly when Semi kicked him and smirked, “Oh good you still can fight but then again I took away your option to run.” Kenshiji got off on controlling powerful things and to him Semi was nothing more than a weapon made flesh and blood. He could have tones of fun with this sort of dangerous weapon. The danger turned him on and made him excited know that if Semi broke free he would die. Of cause Kenshiji was intending to break this weapon and make it useable only by him.

Semi really wanted to get away he struggled and lashed out as best he could. Until Kenshiji caught hold of his legs. Kenshiji was injured from the kicks but he was enjoying it. He decided it was enough and strapped Semi’s legs each to a bottom corner of the bed. Semi growled, “Get off me. I’ll kill you.”

Kenshiji moaned, “Yes keep saying that. It makes me want you more.” He pulled out Semi’s own knife. He licked the blade slowly cutting his own tongue before ramming the blade into Semi’s leg. Semi cried out only to have his mouth smothered by Kenshiji’s own.

Semi felt tears fill his eyes. He didn’t want this. He was a killer not some fuck puppet. He tried to think of a way to kill this guy and break free. He bit down on Kenshiji’s tongue but that only made the man moan more. He felt Kenshiji’s hands start to roam his body. Semi realised that the only way might be not to react at all. It went against his nature but he had to try something. It wasn’t like Iwa would burst through the door and save him. What the hell? Why was he thinking of Iwa at a time like this? Still he felt bad that he wouldn’t get to tell Iwa that it wasn’t that he didn’t want to work for him anymore but that he had been captured by a sick pervert. Of cause Semi was sure Iwa would have some sort of Jack Crispin line to throw at him. He shut his eyes and made himself go as still as possible.

Kenshiji pulled back, “Why aren’t you struggling anymore? I can’t have broken you that soon. You are meant to be strong. Come on I know you want to get out of here. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be begging for me to kill you.” He twisted the knife in Semi’s leg and Semi bit his own lip to stop himself from swearing. Then Kenshiji growled, “Come on my cute little killer cicada, I want you to prove you are the best!”

“I am not your Cicada!” and “He is not your Cicada!” mixed together as the yells mingled in the air. Kenshiji looked round in surprise to see Iwa stood with a gun and a bloodied knife. Semi was shocked too and gaped at Iwa looking so – he had to admit it – cool.

“I said he is not your Cicada. He is mine and Jack Crispin says ‘only forgive them the first time’. This is the second time you have tried to take Semi from me. I want my property back. It looks like you have harmed him too so his medical bill is coming out of your pocket.” Iwa told Kenshiji as he started to near the bed.

Kenshiji snarled, “I’m not done with him. You can go get yourself another killer I want this pretty little…” Wham Iwa struck Kenshiji across the face with his gun.

“I told you that Semi is mine.” Iwa started to cut the bonds on Semi’s ankles, “I’ll have you free in a moment. Then we’ll get you medical treatment okay.”

Semi was too relieved and shocked to do anything but nod for once. That was until he saw Kenshiji move, “Iwa look out! AHCK!” His yell turned into a cry of pain as Kenshiji yanked the blade out of Semi’s leg and went to stab Iwa. Iwa managed to deflect the strike with his own knife and though he was half knocked with the force onto Semi, Iwa managed to aim his gun at Kenshiji. He fired but Kenshiji dodged and brought down the knife again. However Semi’s legs were free and despite the pain from the stab wound he pulled his legs up and managed to wrap them around Kenshiji’s neck. There was a snapping sound as Semi broke Kenshiji’s neck.

Semi released the now dead man and hissed in pain. Iwa finished freeing Semi and used some of the bonds to bind Semi’s leg so that the bleeding slowed, “That was a good trick with your legs even though you were injured.”

Semi found himself blushing from Iwa’s compliment, “You were cool too.”

Iwa smiled, “You should have seen me kill all those people in my way to get you.”

Semi and Iwa looked directly at each other before looking away. Iwa sighed and reached down picking up Semi’s blade he gave it back to Semi and then suddenly picked Semi up.

Semi screeched, “Ack Iwa what are you doing put me down!”

Iwa chuckled, “You killed the big boss so I’ll feel more like a hero if I get to carry you out of here like a princess.”

Semi tried to fathom what Iwa was on about, “W-what?” However though he struggled a little until Iwa told him he’d drop him if he didn’t quit wriggling, Semi felt warmth inside.

Iwa was just glad to have his Cicada back safe and was planning to get him fixed up and back out in the field. Of cause he was going to be extra careful that no one like Kenshiji tried to steal him away again. He knew that Semi could die one day in this line of work and that pained him but there were fates worse than death he didn’t want his little Cicada to have to face.


End file.
